Radio access networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) networks may be used for machine to machine (M2M) communications, also known as machine type communications (MTC). Generally, MTC may allow a device to remotely report information over the radio access network to an MTC application and/or an MTC server that collects the information. Devices employing MTC may be used in a variety of situations. An example of such a situation may include smart meters that report resource consumption to a utility company server via the radio access network. Other examples of applications that may utilize MTC include security networks for use in surveillance, alarm systems or people tracking systems, transportation networks, fleet management, toll collection, emission control, electronic health (eHealth) applications; manufacturing monitoring and automation, and facility management, including home, building, and/or campus automation. Because of the number of applications, devices employing MTC on a given radio access network may have the potential to substantially outnumber the devices used for human to human (H2H) communication. Radio access networks have also seen a large growth in wireless data communication from its users. Future growth in data communications may lead to a deficit in spectrum available for radio access networks.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.